world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032515FateJack
temeriticArduite TA began pestering thersiticalGoldfinger TG at 20:27 -- 08:27 TA: yoooo jack dude 08:27 TA: sup 08:28 TG: Hello Fate. Uhh... in a figurative sense there's probably dark matter everywhere around this base... in the sense you want? ...cleaning my room. 08:30 TA: dude 08:30 TA: what 08:30 TA: dark matter 08:31 TG: long story short "the stuff in space that isnt a star or some sort of material" 08:31 TG: aka the black stuff. dark matter 08:32 TA: why is that shit in your room 08:32 TG: no no outside the base. 08:33 TG: the literal definition of what is up 08:34 TA: oh 08:34 TA: nerd 08:34 TA: fuckin 08:34 TA: who does that 08:35 TG: well you did ask "sup" 08:35 TG: can't get back from that. 08:37 TA: ugh 08:37 TA: lets start over 08:37 TG: Yes, by all means, lets. 08:38 TA: yoooooo jack dude 08:38 TA: what is 08:38 TA: uh 08:38 TA: going on 08:38 TA: in your life 08:38 TA: and like 08:38 TA: whatever 08:39 TG: ...close enough i'm cleaning my room while figuring out a few things. such as why vyllen is ghost white and bald and why do I always have this feeling of dread when i look into my sylladex and see a sweater in it. 08:39 TA: vyllens ghost white and bald? 08:39 TG: Yeah check him out sometime 08:39 TA: i tried yo 08:39 TA: he didn't open his door 08:40 TG: Pthh. Of course he wouldn't. if i were you i'd hang outside his door sometime. he needs to eat still. 08:41 TA: thats what i did 08:44 TG: I'll take a picture next time... once I find a camera of course... 08:44 TA: so wait 08:44 TA: whats this about a tacky sweater 08:45 TG: long story short ive been "smiledogged" so most of my items are cursed and i'm stuck with a tacky grandma style dog sweater... except its really creepy. 08:46 TA: uhhh 08:46 TA: like that creepypasta smiledog 08:49 TG: I think they're similiar at the very least. I might try giving it to someone and see if my inventory is cleared... or if im stuck with this and i unknowingly corrupt someone elses inventory 08:50 TA: 123 not it 08:50 TA: give it to a dead guy 08:50 TA: like eric 08:51 TA: actually idk where his body is 08:51 TG: I think it has to be a living someone 08:52 TA: uh 08:52 TA: k 08:53 TA: whatever you say bro 08:53 TG: ...wish someone would send me back in time so i could give it to thiago for laughs. 08:55 TA: but like 08:56 TA: would he have like 08:56 TA: gotten caught in vyllens room if you did that 08:56 TA: idk 08:57 TA: i dont do the time thing 08:58 TG: This is true. I'd be bad to really muck with anything. 08:58 TA: id fuck it up 08:58 TA: like 08:58 TA: as soon as i got there 08:59 TG: actually what does heart do anyway? 08:59 TG: like breath is wind and gasses but heart? 09:00 TA: dick if i know dude 09:02 TG: yeah... so whats up with you anyway? why the pester? 09:02 TA: idk dude 09:02 TA: bored mostly 09:02 TA: meetin people you know 09:02 TA: and like 09:03 TA: you showed up on my planet when shit went down and idek who you are 09:05 TG: "oh hey i'm jack. known as jackjack. since we have 1000 jacks and apparently none of them are the same jack as before. /s 09:06 TA: i know of like 09:06 TA: 2 09:06 TA: so apparently i have 16 or so in my sock drawer 09:06 TA: you dont wanna know how many are in some of the others 09:06 TG: ...what? what kind of jack do you leave in a sock drawer of all things? unless you mean something else 09:07 TA: uh 09:07 TA: no i dont mean anything else 09:07 TA: i mean thats a lot of jacks 09:08 TA: so they must be hiding 09:11 TG: Well apparently there is a jack noir which i'm guessing is in every game, apparently a twink jack. me jack. i can only guess the colonel heston was also jack. 09:11 TG: Why couldnt i be like... greg. 09:11 TA: the col just fucked up bro 09:12 TA: dont know what to tell you 09:12 TA: probably had interstellar hots for the guy idk 09:15 TG: Probably. speaking of. why did everyone's parent do something either cool or exciting in this universe? 09:16 TA: uh 09:16 TA: reasons obviously 09:16 TG: And this is why i need to make notes. "cause reasons" 09:18 TA: word 09:18 TA: but no like 09:18 TA: idk space babies are good motivation? 09:18 TA: fuckin infant visiting me from space 09:18 TA: better pull my life together and become a goddamned colonel or some shit 09:19 TG: "could be an alien super baby. im gonna keep it" 09:20 TA: right? 09:20 TA: might be superman 09:20 TA: but those assholes just had a farm 09:24 TG: and humans somehow get a real alien invasion of trolls. whatever it mightve been for the best 09:24 TA: i mean 09:24 TA: none of us died right 09:24 TA: [[|#important]] 09:25 TG: well none of the [[|#important]] ones apparently 09:26 TA: idk 09:26 TA: seems like a game that only has like 09:26 TA: 20 kids to repopulate 09:26 TA: doesnt understand dna very well 09:29 TG: not unless we start working overtime from ages of 18 to... 90. then we have to add in the troll dna which may randomize the gene pool further... we might be able to do it as long as no one else dies. i am of course not considering we make this game into a "sexy fuckfest" however 09:30 TA: itd be pretty sweet ngl 09:30 TA: but uh 09:30 TA: psure trolls and humans arent like 09:30 TA: viable 09:30 TA: i mean yea theres halfies but like 09:30 TA: thats science and shit 09:31 TG: maybe the halfies could be the genetic link? 09:31 TG: who knows maybe theyre sterile 09:31 TA: idk bro 09:32 TA: not lookin forward to the whole babies thing ngl 09:32 TG: ...lets get off this subject then please... 09:32 TA: yea its gross 09:34 TG: So yeah... any thoughts about our next planets? 09:34 TA: ones that dont suck 09:34 TA: hell yea sign me up 09:35 TA: also preferably ones without godmode twinks 09:35 TG: that would be nice. theres a war going on with mahtahs 09:36 TA: what about mahtah 09:36 TG: mahtahs planet? 09:37 TA: oh like 09:37 TA: her planet yea 09:37 TA: idk 09:37 TA: not payin attention tbh 09:38 TG: Naw its cool. 09:40 TA: like 09:40 TA: these vets seem to know what theyre doin 09:41 TA: minus like 09:41 TA: idk 09:41 TA: killin a guy without tellin us but whatever 09:42 TG: yeah that isnt cool. but like... do me a favor and watch out for jack. not me jack other jack. he's doing something behind our backs and idk what it is yet 09:43 TA: any ideas 09:44 TG: possibly grist related. ill send a mass message when i have affirmative evidence 09:48 TA: uh 09:48 TA: whats grist 09:50 TG: its the stuff were suposed to get from killing enemies. you've played rpg's right? 09:50 TA: not really 09:50 TA: i stuck to shooters 09:52 TG: payday 2 perhaps? 09:52 TA: yea 09:54 TA: psweet game 09:54 TG: think of the extra money you get for skins for your mask. the skins is like grist and when you put multiple together you get different style of masks. thats the kind of thing 09:54 TG: er thats kind of what grist it 09:54 TG: is 09:55 TA: what is it for 09:55 TG: ... how about this. its the shit you get for getting shit to make shit? 09:55 TA: sounds good bro 09:55 TG: *killing shit to make shi 09:55 TG: t 09:57 TA: so like 09:57 TA: okay well 09:58 TG: well? 09:58 TA: idk 09:58 TA: haven't seen it havent used it 09:58 TA: i think 09:59 TG: naw none of the "noobs" have 10:00 TA: and thats wierd 10:00 TG: very 10:00 TA: huh 10:00 TA: well shit 10:01 TG: ? 10:03 TA: that sucks i guess? 10:03 TA: idk 10:03 TA: how important is it 10:05 TG: probably a 7 out of 10 10:05 TA: dick 10:05 TA: uh 10:06 TA: well ill keep an eye out for it i guess 10:06 TG: maybe 6 depending on how good you are 10:07 TA: and how good are you 10:13 TG: uhh. im stealthy as hell but i dont have my daggers or my gun so... combat? 4. until my breath powers get into effect 10:14 TA: aight 10:14 TA: yea despite my sickashell battlefield skills 10:14 TA: uh 10:14 TA: my strife is like 2 10:16 TG: ahh yeah mines 2 as well 10:18 TA: damn 10:18 TA: so like 10:18 TA: we suck dude 10:22 TG: naw just work on what youre good at 10:25 TA: yea i guess 10:25 TA: anyway good talk get out there and fuckin 10:25 TA: kick em in the teeth 10:26 TA: idk 10:26 TA: im gonna see about gettin some grub 10:27 TG: ahh ok later fate. nice talking to you 10:27 TA: u2 jack [[|#2]] -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG ceased pestering temeriticArduite TA at 22:28 --